Replace
by Dance In Meadows
Summary: When Sonic spends more time with Chip than Tails, a certain fox begins to feel a little jealous. Sonic/Tails
1. Chapter 1: Surprise

_**Replaced**_

* * *

**Pairing: **SonicXTails (Slash) and SonicXChip (Brotherly)

**Summary: **When Sonic spends more time with Chip than Tails, a certain fox begins to feel a little jealous.

**Dance In Fire: **As of congratulating myself for finishing "Genocide", I've decided to make a whole new story! Note: Tails and Sonic are already a couple in this story.

**Ages:**

Sonic: 25

Miles "Tails" Prower: 17

Chip: I don't really know his age, but I'm going to make him act like a little kid.

By the way, if you don't like slash, then I advice you not to read this then.

* * *

The azure hedgehog crept as quietly as a mouse, into his and Tails' room. He was wearing nothing but pink boxers. The only reason why he wore those boxers was because Tails said he looked good in them. He saw his lover sleeping peacefully on their bed. The bed could fit two people, the covers were blue, and the pillows were white and fluffy.

"Good morning, sleepy head," The azure hedgehog smiled and kissed the sleepy fox's black nose.

"Huh?" The fox groaned out, groggily, "What's happening?" Tails yawned and stretched, his eyes remained closed. Sonic then opened the blinds, allowing the bright sunshine to enter the room. The sunshine went on Tails' form. The groggy fox stirred in his slumber.

"Come on, get up!" The azure hedgehog impatiently tapped his foot and quickly ran by Tails' side.

"Why?" Tails rubbed his eyes, he wasn't asleep anymore, but he still wasn't up either. The yellow fox slowly opened his eyes, he squinted at the bright sunshine. Tails looked at the clock that was on the night stand.

"Sonic," He yawned, "It's nine in the morning!" Sonic also looked at the clock and smiled.

"Yeah, I know," Sonic answered, a devious smirk was now placed on his face.

"Why do I need to get up now?" The teenager fox asked, rubbing his eyes. He now sat up on their bed. His eyes were fully opened now, but he was still tired. Although, as tired as he was, he obeyed and got out of bed.

"Because, I made ya something," The cobalt hedgehog explained, now standing at the doorway, waiting for Tails. Wait, wasn't he just beside Tails just a moment ago? Amazing. Tails didn't even hear Sonic walk away from him.

Tails' ears perked up and excitedly said, "You made me something?"

"You betcha!" Sonic exclaimed, the azure hedgehog was getting excited watching his lover get excited. He couldn't wait to show him what he made.

"Well, what is it?" The eager fox said, he was nearly bouncing up and down in joy. He knew this was rather _childish, _but he couldn't help himself.

"Tails, you know I don't like to spoil surprises," Sonic explained slowly, but with a smirk on his face. He just loved to tease him.

"Instead of asking me what it is, why don't you go downstairs and find out for yourself?" Sonic smiled, at the speed of light, he dashed down the wooden staircase.

Tails smiled like a little kid and grabbed his gray robe that was resting on a chair. The excited fox quickly fastened the robe and used his tails to flew downstairs. Tails gasped to himself as he entered their kitchen. On the table, had his breakfast of choice, three perfectly golden, fluffy pancakes, that had tons of syrup on it, just the way Tails liked it. The pancakes was set on Tails' favorite Chun-Nan (China) plate. His favorite breakfast beverage was also there: Orange juice, and it was filled up to the rim. A silver fork and knife was placed on a beautifully folded napkin. A purple vase carried three of Tails' favorite flowers: Daisies.

"Sonic, what's this about?" Tails stood, frozen, his mouth slightly gaped open. "Our anniversary isn't until a week..." Tails explained, still shocked and also flattered that Sonic would do something like this. It's funny though. He didn't even know Sonic could cook. Well, except for Chilli dogs, but that's basically it.

"I thought I should do something special for you," Sonic smirked, "Do you like it?" The azure hedgehog asked, as he pulled out Tails' chair. The shocked fox wandered to the chair and sat down, still shocked.

"Like it? I love it, Sonic." Tails beamed, then sat up straight in his chair.

"I thought so," Sonic grinned from ear to ear. He pulled out his own chair and sat down on it.

"But I feel so bad," Tails confessed, looking down on the plate.

"About what, Tails?" Sonic raised his brow, and looked at Tails.

"I didn't get you anything yet," Tails sighed, putting his elbows on the table.

Sonic shrugged, carelessly. "I could care less if you got me anything or not. You already gave me something."

The curious fox eyed him suspiciously, "What's that, Sonic?"

"Well, this may sound cheesy, but it's the truth," Sonic chuckled.

"What's that, Sonic?" Tails repeated, more urgent though.

"Your love," Sonic grinned. Tails chuckled and blushed at the same time.

"You're right, that is cheesy." Tails continued to laugh. Even though it was cheesy, he had to admit that it was the most sweetest thing anyone has ever said to him. The azure hedgehog eyed his plate full of pancakes.

"Are you going to eat your pancakes, or do I have to?" Sonic playfully grabbed Tails' fork and began to cut a small piece of the delicious food.

"Hey!" Tails smiled as he smacked Sonic's hand away from his dish. "I was just about to eat that!" Tails picked up the piece of pancake and put it in his mouth.

"Yum!" He moaned out in between bites.

* * *

_**Chapter 1 has ended! **_

_**Please, review!!!**_


	2. Chapter 2: The Guest

_**Replace**_

* * *

As Tails continued to eat his pancakes, the azure hedgehog could only smile joyfully as he ate. Suddenly, the doorbell rang. Tails and Sonic's ears perked up and they both looked at the door.

"I'll get it," Tails announced, while getting up from his chair and walking to the door.

"No Tails, I'll get it. You just sit down and eat your pancakes."

The fox smiled, "Sonic, I'm not going to let you get the door."

"Why not?" The azure hedgehog muttered out, staring into Tails' eyes.

"Because, I don't think our visitor would want to be greeted by you when you're wearing pink boxers," Tails grinned at Sonic and went for the door. While Tails wasn't looking, Sonic blushed, ran up the stairs, and grabbed a robe. Just as quickly he left, he came back.

The two-tailed fox quickly answered the door. Once he opened the door, the summer breeze gently flew inside. There was people walking on the sidewalks, traveling to their unknown destinations. Tails squinted by the bright sunshine. Their visitor was no where to be seen.

"Um...hello?" Tails called out, scratching his head.

"Down here!" A squeaky voice called out. Tails looked down and saw a

small, mauve, brown-eyed flying animal. The small creature had puffy white hair, a green necklace was around his neck, and had pearly, white teeth that was grinning at Tails.

"Um...hi?" The fox greeted, awkwardly. Tails' head stuck out of the door; he didn't want his visitor to see him just in his robe. The small started to flap his wings and started to hover above the ground.

"Is there something you need?" Tails asked nervously. He didn't really know this guy. "Can I help you with something?" Chip was about to answer when Sonic spoke first.

"Tails, let our guest in," The fox heard his lover from the kitchen. The two-tailed fox sighed and opened the door more so that Chip could fly inside. Once Chip was inside, Tails gently closed the door and eyed the strange creature that just came into his house. The small creature grinned from ear to ear and sat at Tails' seat.

_Hey, that's my seat._

"Hey Chip, what's up?" Sonic greeted; his elbow was on the table and he rested his cheek in his hand. Chip completely ignored his question and eyed the pancakes.

"Ooh!" Chip moaned out, drooling over the pancakes. "This pancake looks so...delicious!" Without even asking, Chip gobbled up the pancakes.

Sonic's eyes widened, in alarm, "Chip! Wait no...!" He shouted out, he stopped shouting when Chip finally devoured the pancakes. "Those _were_ Tails' pancakes." The azure hedgehog muttered out.

_Hey, those were my pancakes!_

Tails' gaze went to the floor. He wasn't mad, just completely annoyed now. Tails' ears pressed down against his skull; he then crossed his arms over his chest.

"Yum!" Chip belched, loudly. The small creature, who apparently had a big appetite, leaned back against Tails' chair and relaxed. He then began to lick off the syrup that somehow went on his fingers.

"Wow Sonic, those pancakes were perfect! They were golden and really tasty! Nice job, Sonic!" Chip started to pick his pearly, white teeth with a toothpick that was on the table.

"Um...Chip?" Sonic started to chuckle nervously.

"Hm?" Chip popped open one eye.

"Um...those were Tails' pancakes; you shouldn't have ate them." The cobalt hedgehog explained, looking at Tails the whole time.

Both of Chip's eyes now popped open in alert. He looked at Tails with a deep apologetic expression on his face. Sonic looked at Tails with an apologetic face also, but with a small smirk on his face. Chip scrambled out of Tails' chair and flew up to him.

"I'm sorry, Tails," He apologized, his eyes seemed to water up.

"It okay..." Tails mumbled, while walking back to his chair. He forgave Chip, but that still didn't mean that he found him annoying.

"Tails, I'll make ya another batch, how about that?" Sonic whispered in Tails' ear. The azure hedgehog stood up and went to the stove, preparing to make some more pancakes for his lover. The small, brown eyed creature flew back to the table.

He stared at Tails for a little bit before asking, "Do you want some chocolate?" Chip pulled out a chocolate bar from who knows where.

"Um...no thanks," Tails growled.

* * *


	3. Chapter 3: Wise Warning

_**Replace**_

* * *

**Thank you for the reviews!**

**

* * *

**"So, Chip, other than having a quick breakfast, why did you come here?" The azure hedgehog asked, while flipping a perfectly golden pancake. He then set the flawless pancake on a plate, then giving it to Tails.

"Thanks Sonic," Tails muttered, then grabbed a fork. The two-tailed fox cut a small piece, then bit it. He chewed the food slowly.

"No problem," Sonic smiled.

"Well, I came here because I needed to ask you something, Sonic," Chip answered, he flew around the room. Seeming like he was pacing or something.

"What do you need to ask Sonic?" Tails asked, butting in on their conversation. The yellow fox raised his brow and gazed at the small, brown creature.

"Well, I need a place to stay and . . . " That was all Chip said. He started to twiddle with his thumbs and waited for Sonic to say something. He wanted Sonic to offer him a room first, so that Chip wouldn't have to ask.

"You need a place to stay at, huh?" Sonic scratched his head, "Well, why don't you stay here, pal? We have a guest room that Tails and I barely use. You can use that room," Sonic explained, generously.

"Really, Sonic?" Chip's eyes shined as he flew near Sonic's face.

"You betcha! It's okay with me," The azure hedgehog gazed at Tails, who was still eating his pancakes, "Is it okay with you, Tails?"

Chip stared at Tails, patiently waiting for his answer. Chip's future, whether he was going to sleep in the streets tonight or not, lies in Tails' decision. Tails sighed; even though he wasn't particularly fond of this Chip fellow, he just couldn't say no to a person in need. That would be selfish, and Miles "Tails" Prower isn't selfish.

"Yeah, he can stay here," Tails muttered, he may have helped Chip, but that didn't particularly mean he was happy about it.

"Yahoo!" Chip exclaimed, he did a loop-de-loop in the air and quickly flew up to Tails. The small, brown animal grabbed Tails' face and gave him a wet, sloppy kiss on his cheek.

"Aw, gross!" Tails used his hand to wipe Chip's saliva off his face.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Chip gave Tails a nice, big, warm hug, and then he also gave Sonic a hug. Sonic chuckled at seeing Tails' reaction from Chip's kiss.

"Come on Chip, let's go to your room," Sonic ran up the stairs, quickly followed by Chip, and at a snail pace, was followed by Tails. Sonic, Chip, and Tails all went by Chip's guest room. The walls were white, a white, cozy bed was placed by the window, a brown night stand was next to the bed, a white closet was facing the bed, and the floor was wooden.

"Wow! This is my room!" The thrilled Chip flew around the room, touching everything in the room. As if he was trying to see if it was real or not.

"My very own room," Chip murmured, his eyes sparkled with delight.

"For now!" Tails reminded the excited creature. Chip ignored Tails' comment and plopped down onto "his" bed. Chip immediately closed his eyes and started to relax. The agitated fox crossed his arms over his chest and huffed.

"I see you're enjoying yourself?" Sonic chuckled; Chip opened his eyes and smiled.

"Of course I am, I get my own room," Chip's tiny body stood up and started bouncing on the bed. The azure hedgehog snickered.

Tails' eyes widened, "Hey, get off! You're messing up the bed!"

The fox growled as he continued to watch as Chip continued to mess up the bed.

"Oh Tails, stop being such a party pooper!" Sonic exulted, then kissing Tails' cheek. Sonic climbed up on the bed with Chip and started hopping up and down on the bed.

"I bet you I can jump higher than you!" Chip challenged, deviously. Now, we all know that Sonic wouldn't refuse a challenge so he accepted it. Tails didn't know whether Chip and Sonic wanted to annoy him or not. Chip and Sonic started to bounce higher on the bed. Now, since Sonic is taller than Chip he could get a higher boost. But Chip also had an advantage, he has wings, so he can cheat by flying. The two started to jump really high, their heads almost hit the white ceiling.

"Guys. . .stop it, you'll hurt yourselves," Tails whined, but his whine was ignored. Tails closed his eyes and sighed, he was about to walk out of "Chip's room" when he heard a loud thump. In alert, Tails quickly spun around. Sonic and Chip stopped hopping on the bed.

"Ow!" Chip rubbed his head, hoping to sooth the pain. It seems that Chip flew up to high and hit his head on the ceiling. Tails' sky blue eyes glared at Sonic. The azure hedgehog smiled in an apologetic way, as if he was sorry for not listening to Tails.

* * *


End file.
